


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Overprotecting Peter

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [8]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Colepaldi, F-word, F/M, Friendship, Humour, RPF, Romance, massive swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna gets offended by an annoying reporter. Peter steps in and shows his inner Malcolm Tucker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Overprotecting Peter

**Author's Note:**

> From a tumblr prompt. Overprotecting Peter transforms into his alter ego Malcolm Tucker. I just loved the idea and went with it. Word count for the F-word: 17 Rated M for massive language!
> 
> Collection of Headcanons and Fic(lets) for the RPF Colepaldi ship. Please do not read when you don't like Real Person Fiction!  
> Remember this is a fictional story.

They had a thirty minute break till the next scene, so Peter and Jenna decided, to walk down the Cardiff shopping mall - where they were filming, to find some good coffee.

From time to time they attracted attention, but the people in Cardiff got used to the film crews and to the two stars of the show. The Doctor and his Companion. They greeted them nicely, respecting their break time.

The people knew, they both usually gave autographs and came around for pictures every time they were not occupied. From time to time, a fan crossed by, asked nicely for a picture and a signing, and while Jenna went to go for the coffee, he did the picture and the small talk. After she came back, he told the fan to stand between him and Jenna and they took a selfie. Peter with his long arms usually took the picture. It was no big deal.

Peter always took care of Jenna and him, that they got some rest, some private moments without fans. He usually did the talking and if he felt to beset by people, he told them nicely to go over to the crew and wait there because Jenna and he just needed a break. Everybody respected that. Jenna didn’t mind when he did that.

On this morning, Jenna had just walked inside to get the coffee, when Peter noticed one of those personalities you couldn't miss. Not when you was working in the showbiz. Reporter. Not paparazzi, but one of these annoying reporters, who didn’t know any privacy, never called the agent for a proper interview.

Usually they just strolled by, doing as if they were fans, asking obvious stupid questions. He hated that kind of riffraff - he knew no other word for them. The guy had unwashed hair, a slight stubble and bit his fingernails when he followed Jenna inside.

Peter hissed and walked to the door of the store to take an eye on him.

He didn’t even said a proper hello, “Hey Miss Coleman, how about an interview for the Daily News Reporter?”

Jenna gave him a short side glance, before giving Peter a look - he waited there, she only had to give him a sign. “One coffee black and one Cappuccino please,” she ordered first, before turning to the man. “Sorry, I am on my break. Why don’t you ask down at the set, they will check the schedule and maybe we can do a proper interview.” She knew this sort of reporter too.

Peter stretched himself to get a better look. Only waiting for a sign to interact.

“I wanted to know, what you say about the hanky panky in the Tardis,” the guy shamelessly pulled out an audio recorder.

“The what?!” Jenna didn’t know if she should laugh at him or just skip the nice part and punch him in the face.

“The hanky-”

“-hey, pal,” Peter shove himself between Jenna and the guy. “As she said, we are on our break, we have not much of them, so may you please ask on the set for a proper interview.”

“Doctor!” the word had never heard a more condescending tone. “I was just about-”

“No, you wasn’t!” Peters voice was now thick with his Scottish accent.

“Hey Doc, I have the right to ask questions,” the man started to wave around with the microphone.

Jenna gave him a look, he just should let go of the guy. She had the coffee, she didn’t wanted to have an argument in the little store.

Raising an alarming finger at the man, Peter waited till Jenna had crossed his way behind his back, then followed her, not without scowling at him one last time - knowing they had probably not seen the last of the nitwit.

“He will try again,” Peter whispered into Jenna's ear while they walked down the mall.

“I know.”

“Come on! Where is the problem?” a now familiar voice called behind them. Some people who crossed by turned around, giving suspicious looks. The man caught up to them. “Doct-aa!”

Enough was enough, “It is Mister Capaldi for you, and the Lady nor me want to give you an interview, did I make myself clear?”

“So you not denying it. I take that rumour as confirmed now,” a dirty smile wandered over to Peter and a lusty look over Jenna. “Right, Doct-aa? Is it nice in the console room? Tell me?”

“Peter, come on, just…,” she just wanted to go. Peter softly brushed her hand away, giving her an apologizing smile. Looking around, some people had stopped walking, trying to look casual while standing next to some store windows. Peter huffed disgusted, before handing Jenna his coffee.

“Doct-aa, yah?” he approached a few steps into the reporters direction. The next thing he did, was getting rid of his costume coat he was still wearing, handing it over to an older lady, who had stopped after realizing who was involved in the upcoming argument. “Would you please take care of my coat, ma’am? I have an argument to settle.”

The woman returned his conspiratorial smile with an, “Of course, Doctor.”

Now he only was wearing his black jumper. “Doct-aa, yah? You want some words from the Doctor?”

For the first time, the reporter thought that he might had made a mistake, but he tried to play cool. Stretching his hand out, to hold up the microphone, as if it would be a shield, but Peter didn’t care.

“No words from the Doctor for you, not for your kind of bunch. I have some other words for you, I am sure you will remember… you little fuck!” He switched in a glint of a second in his well known alter ego.

“I have that on tape!” he almost helpless called out, already knowing it was nothing worth.

Quicker as anyone expected, Peter snatched the dictaphone away. “You have that on fucking tape, yeah? I am pretty sure you have not,” he just threw it away, where it cracked on the floor in pieces.

“That is private possession!”

“I told you, we are on our fucking break, and you didn’t fucking care! So I tell you something,” coming closer and every time the man backed away, Peter just followed him, but never touched him, “you have cast off your privacy the moment you fucking walked into the store asking fucking rude questions to the lady.”

“It is my right,-,”

“And it is my right to show you the fucking limits!”

“This kind of words by you? What about the kids?”

What a lame try.

“Kids?” Peter called out, turning around once. “It is fucking school time, there are no kids!”

“What you wanna do, beat me up? You already screwed, buddy! Tomorrow you are going prominent on youtube!” he walked up to Peter but shying away when he leaned forward, just raising his hands slightly.

Peter laughed scornfully, using his middle finger to scratch his right cheek, “am I?”

“Pretty sure you will, doct-aa!”

Now he approached him completely, laid his arm forcefully around his shoulders to squeeze him into his forced embrace, “Look around, smartass! Look around! Do you see anyone with a camera or a phone? There is no one! No one is fucking filming this, because they all know you are a fucking scumbag, who has molested my co worker. There will be no fucking youtube!”

The reporter realised Peter was right, no one had pulled out a phone to film the scene. On younger girl had tried earlier but some other had gently told her not to. The people of Cardiff new their friends and enemies.

“I will…,” he broke away from Peter, “I will write a fucking article about you. Your career is ending, friend!”

Peter shoved his hands into his pocket, just laughing his best laugh. Then he slowly walked up to him, keeping his hands in his pocket, so the guy would not shy away again. “Come here, I tell you a secret, something you can print too,” he leaned closer, because now came the part he not wanted to be heard by everyone, taking in a deep gulp of air.

“You breathe a word of this, to anyone, you mincing fucking cunt, and I will tear your fucking skin off, I will wear it to your mother’s birthday party, and rub your nuts up and down her leg whilst whistling Bohemian fucking Rhapsody, right!?”

The face of the man became paler as sand and even not everyone had heard Peters word, they could imagine really well, what he had said.

_“Now, fuck, the fuck off!”_

Someone started to clap. Some others joined in. The reporter knew he had no chance. Peter glanced over to Jenna, who nodded and made a single clap with the two coffee cups.

Turning back to the lady, who still had Peters coat, “I am sorry, ma’am. I am apologizing for my words, but there was an obvious necessity.”

“You really should check the swear-filter of the TARDIS, don’t you think?” she just handed over the coat, smiling.

He smiled back, “I probably should.”

He walked back to Jenna, taking his coffee from her, drinking it under her amused eyes. “Why are you smiling, 5-2?”

“I am not smiling.”

“Oh, yes you do.”

“On a scale from 1 to 10, how nice would you say, you was?”

“Well, I was really nice actually.”

“Were you?”

He chuckled, “You have never seen _“The thick of it”_ , have you?”

“Just some youtube.”

He gave her slight bump with his shoulders, “don’t worry, I can hand you over some DVDs.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it, if so --> Kudos?! Comments?!


End file.
